Weasley Ladies in Love
by thegirlfrommod4A
Summary: Short drabbles about how each one of the 7 next-gen weasley/potter girls found love
1. Victoire

They had started dating in the middle of her sixth, his seventh, year of Hogwarts. It wasn't a big thing, it wasn't dramatic in the least, he just looked over at her one day when they were studying in the Ravenclaw common room and asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him. Despite Teddy being practically a member of the family, they had kept it quiet to avoid having to deal with the giggles and shrieking and other reactions the cousins were sure to have. It wasn't difficult either, as the two oldest members of the group, they had always spent a lot of time together avoiding the younger ones' antics. But when Albus caught them kissing before she got on the train for the last time, they knew the secret was out. At least they could now hold hands at the burrow!


	2. Roxanne

Forgot this last time: disclaimer, do not own

Despite her parentage, insane twin brother, and being sorted into Gryffindor, Roxanne was one of the quietest members of the Weasley clan. She played chaser but never stuck around for the after parties, got excellent grades but rarely raised her hand in class, and only used the marauders map for occasional late night kitchen trips. Not many people thought she and Fred were Weasleys at first sight because of their dark hair and skin, but while Fred was quick to play some nutso prank to remind everyone, Roxanne was happy to stay out of the limelight. Which was why she was so surprised when Thomas Finnigan asked her to the last Hogsmeade weekend of 7th year.

"Hey." He greeted, plopping down in the seat across from her at the library. "Hi" She replied smiling. "You played great in the final against Hufflepuff. I mean, 7 goals!" "Thanks." She replied, surprised to find herself blushing a bit and glad her skin was too dark to show it. "I couldn't have done it without all of your assists." "Thanks. Listen, Roxanne, would you...ummm..want to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" She couldn't help it. her mouth dropped open a bit. Tom Finnigan asking her to Hogsmeade. She reflected. He was certainly very friendly, and they knew each other fairly well from Quidditch, her family would approve since Tom's parents were old school friends...she felt her blush deepening. They would even look good together, since Tom's mother Parvati had passed her dark eyes and skin on to her son.

"Roxanne?" She jumped, startled out of her thoughts. Poor Tom had been sitting there for a solid minute without a response, and now was beginning to look very uncomfortable. "Ok." "Ok?" "Ok, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you." "Oh. Ok." and then he smiled, and so did she.


	3. Molly

I OWN NOTHING!

Molly shoved another cake in the oven and smiled. She truly was her namesake's granddaughter, always whipping up new recipes and concoctions, making it no surprise when she'd been sorted into Hufflepuff. Now out of school, she didn't have nearly enough time to cook thanks to her job at St. Mungo's, so it was always wonderful when she got the time to pursue her hobby. Tonight was especially important since her grandmother had finally agreed to let her create some of the deserts for the monthly Weasley dinner. And when one though "Weasley dinner", one knew that the Potters, Longbottoms, Lovegoods, and any current significant others, close friends, or new acquaintances were included as well. This of course meant that everything on the table had to be perfect, so Molly was proud to have earned her grandmother's trust, and hoped to live up to it.

A few hours later, Molly apparated in front of the Burrow, baked goods in tow, and headed for the front door so she could cut straight through to the backyard. However, the large bag of baked goods was rather awkward to carry even in its magically lightened state, and as she stepped over the threshold she tripped. Molly could feel herself tumbling forward and put out the arm not surrounding the bag to help break her fall. Suddenly, she heard a voice cry "Immobulus!" and then there were hands lifting her back up. She could feel her arm being placed around someone's shoulder, someone else's being placed around her waist, and then the voice said "Remmobulus!". Her feet flailed a bit but she stayed up, and then turned to see her savior.

"I know it wasn't very conventional, but it was all I could think of in the moment", he said apologetically and blushing a little. Molly meanwhile, was gaping a bit. Mr. Wonderful had medium brown hair, dark brown eyes, and the apologetic smile made her want to keep looking. "Its ok...I'm Molly" she managed to blurt out. "Would you be so kind as to move out of the doorway, Andrew, we'd like to see the rest of the family" came a voice from behind them. The pair broke apart just as Angelina came in from the backyard, followed closely by Harry, Ginny, Charlie, and George. "Oliver! Katie! I'm so happy you could make it! And you must be Andrew! Alicia and Grant should be along soon." Ginny enthused, hugging each of them in turn. Aaaah, so these were the old Quidditch teammates. She smiled over at Andrew again. They seemed alright so far.

A/N according to Harry Potter wiki, Grant Page was Ravenclaw keeper at least for Harry's 3rd year. I decided he and Alicia got married, but do not have children. I also really like the idea of the original book Quidditch team, minus Fred of course, reuniting. Charlie would have played with all three chasers and Oliver, so he'd be part of the reunion too.


	4. Dominique

I OWN NOTHING! Reviews are chocolate, and chocolate is my favorite.

Also, this is what I see as age order and houses. bear in mind this does NOT necessarily match up to the year they met their man, its just a guide. I'm doing it by family, including the guys because why not. So, the year we saw Harry at King's Cross Station:

Victoire: 7th year, Ravenclaw, Dominique: 2nd year, Ravenclaw, Louis: 1st year, Hufflepuff

Roxanne: 5th year, Gryffindor, Fred: 5th year, Gryffindor

Molly: 4th year, Hufflepuff, Lucy: 1 year away, Slytherin

Rose: 1st year, Hufflepuff, Hugo: 2 years away, Ravenclaw

Lilly: 2 years away, Slytherin, James: 2nd year, Gryffindor, Albus: 1st year, Slytherin

It was a solid fact that Dominique's tresses, sleek and deep auburn and styled in a pixie cut that perfectly framed her face, were the envy of her family. So when Jared Stebbins came up to her at the end of fourth year, complimented her on her hair, and asked if she wanted to meet him in Ottery St. Catchpole over the summer when they were both there visiting grandparents, she made an excuse. She was going to need something a little more original than that, and besides, Stebbins was a year older than her, and a Gryffindor to her Ravenclaw. She barely knew the guy off the Quidditch pitch, though she was sure her cousins on the team could tell her plenty.

Then, of course, he came over to the burrow, visiting some of said cousins. They played Quidditch and ate Grandma Molly's delicious meals and he gave her O.W.L. study tips. By the time her first of two weeks there was up, she found herself falling for him. She flirted and hinted and was glad he was a Gryffindor and therefore brave enough to ask again. Which is how they came to be sitting in the a window booth muggle diner.

"I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me this time." Jared said, smiling shyly at her. "Me too. Its not that I disliked you or anything when you first asked, I just felt like I didn't know you very well." "And now?" "You're panicking about how you did on your charms O.W. L., you owl is named Percival after the knight, not my uncle, you're hoping to go into magibotany, and you support the Appleby Arrows. Hmmm, maybe this won't work. The Arrows are not a Weasley-Potter team." "Oh really?" Jared replied, laughing a little. "So which Weasley-Potter team do you support? The Cannons, Puddlemere, or the Harpies? While we're at it, you're most worried about your transfiguration O.W.L., you hate cats, and you don't know exactly what you're doing after school, but you're leaning towards writing of some sort." "Not bad. I stay out of family Quidditch debates and just cheer for who ever's game we're at." "Fair enough!"

The two dated through the Dominique's fifth and Jared's sixth year, breaking up over the summer because of fights and stress. This made it quite the surprise when Dominique walked into her grandparents' house on the arm of Jared Stebbins just before her own seventh year started. "We decided to give it another go." Dominique explained with a shrug, adding "We missed each other" and giggling slightly when Jared kissed her temple.

Two years later, he proposed to her in the same window booth at the diner in Ottery St. Catchpole.


	5. Rose

I OWN NOTHING and I'm also very sorry for not updating for so long. Here's Rose and Scorpius, one of my favorite ships on the ocean. Also, my local coffee shop had butterbeer today, and it tasted like childhood dreams come true.

It started in 1st year as a schoolgirl crush. Rose admired intellect, and Scorpius Malfoy certainly had that. They were always at the top of the class, but since neither one had their fathers' tempers, it never exploded into the intense rivalry some seemed to expect. Quite the opposite, they instead often sat with each other in the library, no sound but the occasional "Do you have a spare quill, mine broke?" or "What did you say about moonstones?"

By 4th year, they were still sitting at the table or beside the lake working together, and they could sometimes be seen pacing the shelves at Scrivenshaft's or having a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. "It's my turn to pay right?" "No, you payed last time." "But you loaned me money for the new edition of Magical Herbs and Fungi. So its my turn again." "OK" Rose replied, secretly happy to have lost. She had to admit, it wasn't just Scorpius's brain she was attracted to. He had handsome features, soft blonde hair, and his eyes were a subtle shade of grey. If he paid, it would almost be like a date.

7th year, to no one's surprise, they were heads and dating. They were, after all, the smartest and some of the best-respected students in their year, and despite Rose's habit of creating decoys for her family's pranks and Scorpius's frequent detentions for wandering the grounds after dark, they were also two of the most well behaved. As for the couple thing, well, that made sense too. They had always gotten along well, always known what the other was thinking, always worked seamlessly together when paired together in class. "Hey Rose?" "Hey Scorpius" "We graduate in two days." "I know." He hesitated for a moment. "We should get married." They were intertwined on the couch in the heads common room, both staring into the fire, but at that she straightened a bit and turned to face him. She waited for him to do the same, and then kissed him. "I know that too."


	6. Lucy

I OWN NOTHING! Sorry for any initial formatting issues there might have been with Rose's chapter, pretty sure they're fixed now. Second to last chapter, only Lily left now. Enjoy this one, reviews welcome.

Also: Yes, Lucy is a lesbian. don't like? That's your problem.

Lucy was glad when Albus got into Slytherin. Now that she had relatives in all four houses, the sorting would be much less nerve wracking. No matter where she went, she would have someone to talk to. So when the hat declared to be a snake as well, she skipped over to him as he nudged his friends to give her space, waving at her cousins at the other tables as she went. "Luce, this is Colleen Knott, Matt Bulstrode, John Moon, and Adriana Zabini." He said, indicating each in turn. They were soon joined by "McCormack, Cassie", "Smith, Jemma", and "Andrews, Patricia." The rest of the Slytherin first years wandered off in other directions, and once the sorting had concluded with "Zeller, Meghan" the food appeared on the tables. Lucy found herself laughing and talking with the whole group, with her eyes wandering over to Adriana Zabini a bit more often than she would have liked. Once, when she caught her staring, she winked in a way that confirmed she and Albus were fully established members of any and all Weasley-ruckus-causing-operations. Lucy blushed and turned back to her food. Yes, Hogwarts was going to be just as wonderful as she had hoped.


	7. Lily

I OWN NOTHING! That being said, here it is, the last chapter of Weasley Ladies in Love. Thank you to all of my readers, and for the follows and favorites, and to my wonderful reviewer Mac and Bloo Cheese. Feel free to do any of the above to this story, even though its now over, and to check out any of my other stuff. And now, without further ado: Lily!

"Locomotor trunks!" "ut lit!" "incendio!" Lily sent charms flying around the small hut she had just moved into in the Andes mountains. She had been working in the department of magical creatures for four years now, and it had paid of with being selected to spend two years doing research in Peru. She had arrived by portkey just this morning and was now setting her new residence at the edge of the research compound in order. "tempo ora!" "Epoximia!" "Acio outfit!" Lily snatched the clothes out of the air and looked around, satisfied. Her trunks were neatly stacked in the closet, her bed was made, there was a fire in the grate, her clock had been set to local time, and pictures of her friends and family from home were on the walls. Lovely. She changed into slightly more professional wear, this was her first meeting as part of the team, after all, and headed out her door.

"Hola seniorita!" she heard from behind her. Lily turned to see a young man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes smiling at her, having just emerged from the next cabin. "Hello! I'm Lily." She replied, pleased at meeting someone on the team so soon. "And I'm George." He replied, in accented English. "I'm from Chile, and I got here about 3 months ago. My sister Maria and I are on a one year trip specializing in magical pests like bundimuns and chizpurfles, and the differences in how they're dealt with in different environments." "That sounds interesting!" Lily replied. "By the way, where are we going? I'm terrible with directions!" "May I?" George asked, holding out his arm. "Of course!" Lily took it, and talked about herself as they walked. "I'm actually here on a two year trip. My Uncle Charlie works with dragons, so I'll be spending some time studying Peruvian Vipertooths for him, but I'm actually most interested in Lethifolds. I know they've been creeping out of the amazon lately, and I'm very curious as to why." "Important work Seniorita!" George replied, holding a door open for her "I don't know about the lethifolds, but Maria has been spending time around the dragon people lately. I'm afraid I'll lose her to that more exciting line of work." "I'll shoo her back to you if I see her." Lily laughed. "But first we have to be introduced." "That you do!" he replied, opening the door to the main meeting room.

A buzz started around the room as news of a new arrival spread, and Lily followed George to a pair of open seats next to a young lady with his hair and eyes. "Maria, Lily. Lily, Maria." He said quietly. "Pleased to meet you" Lily said to the lady, offering her hand. "Same to you!" was the reply. Just then, a booming voice rang through the room. "Good evening everyone! Before we commence with the usual business, I'd like to welcome our new arrival, Miss Lily Potter, specializing in lethifolds and their recent spread. Miss Potter will also be spending some time with you burn addicts." He finished, waving his hand over to a group in the corner who did seem to have at least one burn each. Some of them waved at her as a general welcome cheer went up from the crowd. Lily smiled and waved, and looked back over at George when it all died down. "I think I'm really going to like it here." she said with a smile.


End file.
